


dance under electric stars

by xoaces



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Just cute shit, Marinette being cute, adrien being starstruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoaces/pseuds/xoaces
Summary: he just couldn't help himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 31





	dance under electric stars

**Author's Note:**

> made out of desperation for more mlb content

she was talking, loudly or quietly i can’t really remember, but all i knew was that she was talking. with that starlight smile gracing her lips and her hands gesticulating whatever fiery passion that was running through her mind. i couldn’t focus on the sound of her voice, but the glow of her face and damn, was it medicinal to look at.

“and i know its nothing to worry about but this is a very big project and- adrien are you even listening?” shoot, i’ve been caught. oh well.

“mm? oh yeah, totally,”

“so what was i talking about,”

“huh?”

“what was i talking about, adrien?”

“uhh, your, umm, project?” she sighed, a giggle bubbling on her lips as she turned away, rolling her eyes playfully. god she was beautiful. 

“you know, as much as i love you adrien, i’d love you more if you listened to me,” she smiled, and turned back to me, looking so ethereal in the early morning light. 

“ah, sorry,” she shook her head, and continued rambling on as i watched her, not learning from my mistake. yep, she’s the one.


End file.
